


My Boyfriend's an Owl (Sort Of)

by rarestsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I hope you like bokuto's imagination as much as I enjoyed writing it, M/M, Wingfic, oh god there's cheese in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarestsenpai/pseuds/rarestsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto wakes up one morning to find out he has an owl for a boyfriend.</p><p>Okay, so they might not be owl wings but Akaashi's the coolest and owls are really cool so what else could they possibly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's an Owl (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> i hAD THREE OTHER FICS IN PROGRESS WHERE DID THIS COME FROM??

Fukurodani has had its share of strange yearbook awards including _Most Likely to Panic When Attempting To Open A Wrong Locker_ and _Most Likely to be An Actual Owl_ in which both titles had been appointed to a certain third-year Bokuto Koutarou.

While Bokuto was very proud of these achievements (placing them right behind his title as one of the top five aces of high school volleyball), it was the _Most Likely to be An Actual Owl_ title that he won unanimously as the whole Fukurodani volleyball team and anyone who had ever crossed paths with him in school had all thrown in their votes for him immediately.

And just like his reputation as an ace, Bokuto had worked hard for it through cheers that sounded suspiciously like owl hoots and meticulous morning styling with his most trustworthy brand of hair gel in order to mimic a majestic Great Horned owl.

As Bokuto himself would say— the higher the hair, the closer you are to becoming an owl.

So it wasn’t surprising when Bokuto woke up to warmth enveloping him on what was supposed to be a cold Saturday morning, feather tips scratching at his nose. Bokuto felt his nose twitch as he blinks his eyes open at the sunlight filtering through the gaps in the blinds of his bedroom. He lets out a small gasp that causes Akaashi stir in his sleep next to him.

 _Oh my god_ , Bokuto thinks, _I have wings. I knew I was meant to be an owl! Do I have a beak? That would be way cool, I need to tell Akaashi! He’s gonna flip when he sees me! But wait, how am I going to tell him about this if I have a bea-_

At that moment, Bokuto notices Akaashi quietly lying next to him, chest rising and falling slowly with raven bed hair ruffled as ever from sleep. His limbs are tucked neatly into his curled position and tufts of feathers were sprouting out from Akaashi’s back.

_Oh._

_Those are his._

_Oh my god. Akaashi’s an owl._

Akaashi mumbles something in his sleep before turning over and wrapping the wings tighter around Bokuto.

Wait…does Akaashi know _he’s_ an owl?

Bokuto blinks again, mouth hung wide open in shock. Does that mean that his boyfriend now has a beak?

After the initial excitement of having an owl for a boyfriend, (a logical side of him whispers that _those might not actually be owl wings after all but owl wings are much cooler than anything and Akaashi is cooler than anyone else so they’ve got to b_ -) Bokuto starts worrying about how he’s going to break the news to his boyfriend.

_Bokuto strolls into the quaint little kitchen filled with the most adorable wooden furnishings and gaudy floral curtains. His hair is spiked up to perfection as usual and he is dressed in a freshly pressed grey suit as he makes his way across the kitchen in confident strides. The object of his affections, Akaashi, has put on a floral patterned apron that matches the curtains as he hums to himself while tending to a pot of soup bubbling over the stove._

_Just then, Bokuto is suddenly struck by an overwhelming urge to press a kiss to his sweetheart’s cheek when a huge wing comes into his view— a pair of wings have sprouted from Akaashi’s back, taking up almost half the room, flapping in excitement as Akaashi bends over to taste a spoonful of soup. The wings sweep across the nearby dining table, sending coffee-filled mugs and an antique rose vase crashing to the floor._

_"Uhh…honey?” Bokuto clears his throat, tugging on his tie worriedly as he takes in the sight of the mess._

_Akaashi turns around. He has lipstick smeared across his tiny beak, “Hoot? Hoot?”_

_Bokuto is about to break the news to his beloved owl lover when a foot kicks through the large window overlooking a spice rack. The owner of the foot turns out to be a leader of a SWAT team and he leaps into the kitchen brandishing a rifle. Akaashi throws himself into Bokuto’s embrace and before either of them could cry out in surprise, the SWAT team had already surrounded them._

_“Hands up! Owl Man, you and your accomplice are both under arrest!”_

_From within his arms, Akaashi is hooting in frantic anger at the soldiers. Bokuto feels his eyes water, “Owl Man? You never told me you were a vigilante, Aka-”_

“..kuto? Bokuto?”

Bokuto blinks, feeling cold air hit his skin as he’s pulled out of his thoughts. He scrambles to sit up, “Uhh, hey Akaashi?”

The fluffy comfort of Akaashi’s wings were no longer wrapped around Bokuto. Now neatly tucked behind its owner’s back, the tips of the wings peek out from above his head. Bokuto stares at Akaashi eyes wide in a trance-like state and his mouth starts moving before he’s even aware of it.

“…You have wings.”

Akaashi nods, biting his lower lip nervously as he fiddles with his fingers. Bokuto notices that his boyfriend is barely chancing glances in his direction, gaze low and almost like he’s preparing himself for some sort of rejection.

“You found out about them.” Akaashi’s voice is impossibly soft, uneasy.

_My boyfriend is an owl._

And then— _Oh_ , _he doesn’t have a beak after all._

“Holy shit,” Bokuto breathes out finally, “I’m dating an owl. This is _so_ cool.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows shoot up, “I’m not sure about…being an owl since we don’t know what kind of wings these are but you’re really okay with them?”

“Okay?” Bokuto replies, his voice rising in excitement as the realisation settles in again, “You’re amazing! I love that you have wings! Well, _owl_ still like you with or without them but wow! You’re really, really amazing!”

Akaashi heaves out a sigh of relief, smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “They’re just wings…though I can understand why you’d find be so fascinated by them. Do you want to touch them?”

Bokuto's eyes are comically wide this time, “ _Can I?_ ”

Akaashi nods, giggles bubbling up from behind his hand and between his fingers as he stretches his wings out for him. He lets out a quiet exhale, his wings had been starting to cramp up.

Bokuto runs his fingers in barely-there touches over the soft surface of the wings, watching the brown and white feathers sway lightly under his breath, “I can’t believe you have wings.”

Akaashi chuckles, “You can take your time to let that sink in, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey, hey, how did you even manage to hide them in school?”

“They…they sort of retract into my back...”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah…I’ll show it to you…hold on…see?”

“ _Oh my god Akaashi_ , how is that possible? They’re magic!”

“…Well, they’re not magic but they are like magic, yes.”

“Ugh you’re too cool, Akaashi,” Bokuto groans dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes, “I’ve got the coolest boyfriend in the world.”

Akaashi blushes, red extending to the tips of his ears at Bokuto’s words. He angles his face away, “I was really worried about how you would react to them, Bokuto-san. I was planning to hide them before you woke up but I had overslept.”

Wrinkle lines appear across Bokuto’s forehead as a serious look draws his eyebrows downwards.

“Akaashi,” he says as he grabs the blushing boy's hand, “I’m so glad you showed them to me. I love you and I love your wings because they’re a part of you.”

Akaashi feels his poor little heart flutter in excitement, slamming itself repeatedly against his ribcage as pink began to spread itself across Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Uhh…Akaashi?”

“I love you too…Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispers, then smiles, “I’m thankful because I was honestly afraid you’d leave me for an actual owl eventually.”

Bokuto lets out a mock gasp of horror at his joke, “I would never!”

Akaashi shakes his head at the elder’s antics, rare laughter ringing out into the confined spaces of Bokuto’s bedroom before being abruptly cut off by a yawn.

“What time is it?” Akaashi asks, rubbing at his eyes as he looks around the room for a clock.

“Eight.”

 _It’s still early_ , Akaashi thinks as he lays his head back down on Bokuto’s pillow, tiredly glancing up at his boyfriend behind half-lidded eyes.

“Can we go back to sleep since there isn’t any practice today?”

Bokuto grins, laying down next to Akaashi, he pulls Akaashi back into his arms as the comforting warmth of Akaashi’s wings wrap around them once again, “Sure.”

* * *

 When Bokuto ducked his head down to plant a kiss on his forehead, Akaashi was already fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a terrible sense of humour so I hope some parts turned out as funny as I would have liked it to be. //sweats nervously
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
